robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Apathy
Night is falling in Kaon. The streets are empty but SecF is full. The happenings of yesterday have now made the prison brim full of all sorts of unsavory types. One would think it would be the last place on Cybertron anyone would want to be, but that doesn't stop the tiny orange psychiatrist from doing his duty and visiting the dark jail cells. Consequently, Rung paces slowly down the corridor towards the interrogation room, where the next Decepticon prisoner is most likely waiting for him... Thundercracker was abruptly hauled out of the cell he was crammed in with a few dozen other mechs, including Megatron and taken to the 'interrigation room'. Sitting in a chair, his hands bound by inhibitor claws the blue Seeker can do little else besides stare ahead of him and wait for whoever comes in the room. The tiny orange psychiatrist pads into the room and closes the door behind him, and perhaps his slight stature will surprise Thundercracker. The first thing he does is remove the inhibitor claws binding Thundercracker. He's also brought a chair with him, and he unfolds it carefully and sits down in it, offering the indigo seeker a weak smile. "Hello," he says quietly. "What's your name?" Thundercracker flexes his wrists a bit and looks at the little orange mech. "Is this some kind of prank or something?" he glances at the door and is sorely tempted to just get up and walk out but walk out to where? He looks back at the little orange dude. "You know who I am." Rung gives Thundercracker a curious look. "I don't believe we've ever met before," he says, tilting his helm to one side. "Besides, I like a good introduction. First impressions are very important," he adds a bit more cheerfully. "My name is Rung," he says, nodding. He hopes Thundercracker will respond in kind. Thundercracker twitches a wing, "Rung? What?" he pauses a beat then says a bit gruffly, "Thundercracker. Why did you bring me in here?” Rung gives Thundercracker a small but warm smile. "Thundercracker," he says, "it's nice to meet you." He gives Thundercracker a sincere look. "And why do you want to know? Are you afraid?" Thundercracker looks at the little orange dude like hes nuts, "Afraid? Afraid of what? You? I throw backfires bigger than you.” Rung just laughs quietly, shaking his helm. "I'm asking you," he says simply, "are you? You didn't answer my question.” "No Im not afraid of you." Thundercracker says, "Should I be?” The psychiatrist relaxes visibly. "Of course not! I don't want you to be afraid of me." He smiles, continuing on in his kind demeanor. "Now, tell me. Why did you decide to follow Megatron?” Thundercracker looks at him for a moment, "Because I wanted to.” "You wanted to? Did you really want to so badly, that you would have ended up in jail for doing so? Tell me Thundercracker, what do you want? Out of following Megatron? Out of life? What is it that drives you? Why do you keep living?" Rung presses. Thundercracker leans back in his chair a bit away from Rung. "Woah, mech, why do you want to know all of this?" truth is TC cant answer most of it anyway. "I don't," Rung says, "however, I think you may want to know. There will come a point in your life, when all of this becomes pivotal. If you don't know why you exist, then why continue on? Life constitutes energy, and effort.” Thundercracker doesnt like these questions, "Why do you exist? What drives you? Why does it matter if you know or not?” Rung tilts his helm to one side. "Are you asking me? It matters," Rung says, "because someone, at some point, took the time and resources required to grant you life in hopes that you would make a difference in this world. And I should hope, that you do not plan to waste what was given to you. If you don't, then how exactly do you plan on going about not wasting it? This is the essence of life, the purpose for which we thrive.” Thundercracker blinks, "What? -- Look I dont know why someone created me but here I am and last I knew it was up to me what I do or dont do with my existance." thing is the blue seeker has no idea what he wants to do or not and never has. "Perhaps you ought to think about it, then? If there was no reason for your creation, then why would have someone even bothered? Every individual was created with a purpose. And if you do not know it, then perhaps you should ask yourself if you have any regrets. After all, if you do not know why you do the things you do, why do them? Every action has a consequence, and if there was not thought behind it, then perhaps it wasn't a decision worth making.” Rung says. Thundercracker isnt stupid but hes not a big one for lots of words, "I regret being created? Wait youre trying to talk me out of following Megatron -- youre just like all the other Autobots." he glances to the door but knows its stupid to walk out so he just cycles his chest fans a couple of times and looks annoyed. "You may think whatever you like about me," Rung says softly, "but ultimately, it doesn't change who I am." He sighs. "< Once upon a time I knew Megatron. He was kind, good, compassionate. But time has changed him, and made him bitter and violent. I.. do not blame him, but I cannot endorse who he is now. I do not regret your creation, though some may consider you my enemy. I am neither trying to convince you to keep following Megatron nor am I trying to convince you to leave your cause. I am simply asking you to look at yourself and ask yourself, of what value am I? Why do you do the things you do? Why do certain things make you feel the way you feel? When I look at you, I see someone who could leave a legacy if he wants to. But does he want to, that is the question >" Rung radios Thundercracker privately. Thundercracker is quiet for a moment then then radios back. <"If even part of the rumors are true, Megatron has every reason to be bitter and violent and the Autobots made him that way. And you keep asking me the same questions and what if I dont want to think about the answer to them? Whats it to you?”> "< I did not say he didn't have reason. You may be right >" Rung sighs, looking sad suddenly. "< Because I want you to have dreams, and goals, and to have something other than the apathy that has consumed you. You are valuable, Thundercracker. Don't you want to leave a legacy...? >" "< Why does every mech keep telling me I'm valuable? >" Thundercracker says. "< Perhaps, because, you are. I cannot speak for others, but I can at least say that I perceive you as such. Because if there is at least one person who is concerned for your well being, then that is enough to make you valued >" The orange psychiatrist smiles sadly at Thundercracker. Thundercracker looks at the little orange dude and has not liked this whole conversation one bit. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asks in in a serious tone. "Because," Rung says simply. "I am not afraid of you, or anyone. And I think that you won't regret dwelling on these things. They are important, and some day, you'll have to choose. Hopefully, by then, you'll know.” Thundercracker folds his arms and looks at Rung, "But for now causing me to question why I chose the side I did is the main goal in this isnt it?" Hes now going on the defensive and is trying to keep this mech from getting into his head even more. Rung is non plussed. "No, that is in the past and I will not change your mind, what purpose would that serve? I am simply trying to understand why you do not appear to have motive for anything. Based off of this assumption, it would seem that you aren't a criminal at all. However, the fact that you are here contradicts that." Thundercracker sets his jaw, "Im not a criminal and the fact that Im here only proves the Autobots dont care who they round up -- I mean you guys took Swivel of all femmes. That makes no sense.” "That may or may not be true. Perhaps there were some arrested who may end up not guilty after all--only time will tell. The interrogations haven't all been conducted yet." Rung smiles sadly again. "< Ah, Swivel. She is a kindred spirit. And I was sorry to see she was among those arrested. As for you, I do not think you are a criminal either. I just think you are unwilling to face the answers to the questions I posed to you today because you are uncertain and perhaps afraid of what answering those questions will mean for you. Do not fear uncertainty, Thundercracker. You are so much more than what you think yourself to be. Remember, the highest form of hate is indifference. For if something or someone is not worth rousing any sort of reaction, of what worth is it, or him? >" Rung radios him quietly before standing to take his leave. "It was good to speak with you. I hope that in the future, you will understand yourself better." Thundercracker stands to leave, or be escorted back to the holding cell. "Yea." is all he says and his one word reply can be taken so many different ways, cant it?